As one type of a processor, a multi-core processor having a plurality of cores integrated on one chip and performing distributed processing of a predetermined function is disclosed in for example, the Japanese Unexamined laid open Patent Publication No. 2002-1170.
To cope with complicated and large-sized software in future, the multi-core processor is promising in view of distribution of processing and parallel processing.
As a remarkable example, recently, technical proposals and products in regard to the multi-core processor have been published and released from a variety of manufacturers. However, to make the multi-core processor into practical use, there are problems as described below.
First, a method for allocating processing contents to each core becomes complicated.
Second, extra power is consumed in case of a state that optimal processing cannot be allocated to each core.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, the following techniques are considered necessary.
Namely, first, a function of appropriately controlling processing contents of each core to fit into a present processing state, and second, a function of automatically determining the processing contents to be allocated to each core are necessary.